<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you know i'm lonely by seesawthefourth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991896">if you know i'm lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth'>seesawthefourth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>covid has just ended and eunwoo has come visiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you know i'm lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let me wait for the day covid ends and i cannot worry that those hugging aunties don't give me covid anymore.<br/>also there's no tag for eunwoo and i write on mobile so have no control of my tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a knock on the door and jeongguk pushes yugyeom out through the back door and seokjin up and into the yoongi's bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>then, as stealthily as he can with seokjin still complaining through the bedroom and yugyeom peeking through the living room windows, a black clad kunpimook slipping through the shrubbery to join the other - jeongguk closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. </p><p>there's no point of panicking, but his mind says eunwoo might the kunpimook jumping over the property in his spy outfit and he worries. </p><p> </p><p>why did he have to slip that information in his drunken haze to them, blabbering about eunwoo, eunwoo, eunwoo until yugyeom had physically shut him up and tell whime about to him? why couldn't je just keep the secret until eunwoo was there and ready the troublesome friends kept around himself? </p><p> </p><p>but then jeongguk stares into the door, vaguely understanding that the doorball rang again and visualizes pushing all thoughts of everything fucking up into a box and locking it. </p><p> </p><p>it had worked before and it will have to work now. eunwoo is visiting germany for the first time and jeongguk can't afford - he can't - of something going wrong. </p><p> </p><p>he glances at the window again, finds both of them plastered against the window - noses squished against the pane amd pink with cold and turns away to open the door. </p><p> </p><p>he jas kept his boyfriend out of the door far too long and welcoming a popsicle isn't as appealing as caster in games of thrones jad made ot sound. </p><p> </p><p>but then the bastard had been leaving his sons outside in the ice for far too long. </p><p> </p><p>"welcome to my humble home". he tells him, smiling. eunwoo raises an eyebrow at him the way it does whenever jeongguk's smile has turned goofy, a smile of his own seconds away and eyes soft. </p><p> </p><p>seconds later, jeongguk is melting against his too cold jacket and eunwoo's hands are on his back. "it's so weird to see you in person like this". he breathes out, his voice too close to his ear and too soft. " so... there, you know?". </p><p> </p><p>jeongguk nods, placing his head on his shoulder and breathes in the smell of peaches and ice on him. eunwoo's arms around him tighten. "how long has it been, five months?", he says, finally. </p><p> </p><p>and he has to pull away, it's snowing outside and the weather is windy. they should not be standing in an open doorway, letting an audience open to his friends but the peeping neighbours too and eunwoo is freezing and he should pull him inside into a warm entryway. </p><p> </p><p>he blinks at him. "five months and three days, yeah". </p><p> </p><p>"it's been so long". eunwoo says and jeongguk has to agree. if it wasn't for covid, jeongguk would be in korea and sharing a bed with eunwoo, not stuck in germany and waiting for the pandemic to end. "too long". </p><p> </p><p>they had known when they had started this relationship, knew the hardships they could face with their separate lives in separate countries, knew that video calls and texting was the only way to communicate and don't jeongguk started on the timezones. </p><p> </p><p>he had hated every part of the long distance relationship, his only respite being the mornings and the nights they video called and the tight noose disappearing with one word from eunwoo's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>it had felt like one moment eunwoo was right there - he'd turn to tell the other about the sale prices on frozen pizza in the super market and he wouldn't be there - and then he wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>but that was what they had planned for when they had started the relationship, the almost relief of hearing the other from a distance away and the weird hole after that. </p><p> </p><p>they had been planning it for years too, when eunwoo was in germany to study botany and they had met in a club near the campus, in multi neon lights and cheap beer and spoke in broken languages - eunwoo spoke minimal german then and jeongguk korean with his parents not speaking the speaking their birth tongue in a bid to modernize. </p><p> </p><p>but in never became normal, even after they had gotten to a point of visiting each other in their respective countries, twice a year for three weeks of a promised home. </p><p> </p><p>he reaches out to close to the door, to watch his boyfriend let go of the suitcase and shrug off his coat. he was wearing a sweater, the sweater jeongguk had sent three years ago at a complaint of snow in seoul. </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo eyes flicker his way and licks his lips, his eyes trailing over the entryway, the staircase and the hallways leading further into the house, the door under the stairs leading to a half bathroom. "show me the house first?". </p><p> </p><p>he grabs his hand, squeezes it. </p><p> </p><p>swallowing past his dry through, jeongguk nods and with one look at the brown suitcase, leads him into the living room. </p><p> </p><p>it was the second time eunwoo was visiting him in three years and jeongguk had moved from an apartment in the city to the small bungalow with his brother and his boyfriend. he had told too much for eunwoo to pass up and opperunity of seeing the old home. </p><p> </p><p>and also it was a great way to move from a moment which spoke so little yet spoke too much. otherwise they would've been left in silences of talks not oppuriate for an entryway. </p><p> </p><p>still jeongguk can't wait to not talk about that. </p><p> </p><p>"well, according to the past owner this bungalow was built around the mid nineties by his grandfather who...". it was easy to get lost in a story, to watch eunwoo stare at the flooring and old fireplace in the corner, at the small kitchen and fancy colored tiles as he recounted what seokjin had told him before moving in. </p><p> </p><p>it provided a great distraction from eunwoo, from the tired circles under his eyes, from his calloused hands he had gripped, from the hair loosing the brown highlights in the mess. he wanted to bribg him back into his arms, to kiss him breathless, to mark himself into hos skin for another day or two in hopes that that'll be enough for the months they'll be apart again. </p><p> </p><p>he lets out a shaky breath, remembering eunwoo smiling at him from the swingset, his eyes crinckling like the bright sun ; hair tickling his neck as he rests against him, his mouth hot on his skin ; him under him, fluttering lashes and red mouth and shivering muscles.</p><p> </p><p>he closes the curtains to the window his friends are still gawking through, feeling smug at the thud which comes seconds later. it's then he notices that eunwoo isn't ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p>"i-". he stops, noticing eunwoo standing still beside him. looking at him with dark lashes and tousled hair. his thoughts come rushing back to him and swallows, finds eunwoo's gaze bright on him. </p><p> </p><p>he wonders then, if eunwoo would kiss him or that he'll still taste the same? of lemon cakes he bought at the bakery in seoul, of a apartment he considered a home like the bungalow was his home, like his parents house near the city center. </p><p> </p><p>and when eunwoo kisses him, something settles in his heart. all his life he's learned that love was fleeting, like a butterfly in the sky ; a breath of fresh air in a polluted world ; bright and passionate, never-ending like a preserved petal rose, an eternity never to be forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>but now in the knowledge he had accumulated through books he had read through childhood, grown into office library where his mother worked tireless hours ; his own mother, who had been forgotten by one she called family and abandoned by a husband ; and his high-school years, in which he had tried and tried again to gain a relationship to last more then a few months, to go through hears in college and university alone with the thought of studies and work pulling through the web - jeongguk had another type of love into his vocabulary.</p><p> </p><p>a love that was tangible, solid in the heaviness of the air, softer then tension and heedy in its attentiveness. an emotion so profound that leaves him breathless and aching.</p><p> </p><p>he thinks that it comes from his mouth, from his holy mouth which leans into him, maliable to slip a tongue through, a swallow a voice which causes shivers to curve through his spine. it makes him pull him closer and closer, panting by his arms which wrap aroundthis torso, around his shoulder which slips up and up to tilt his chin and moan into eunwoo's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>if love is anything tangible, it's in his mouth which pulls away to breathe, to makes him to lean in again and again until his hold around his arm is tight and his lips are kissed red. to makes everything come into hyper focus - there's a blush around his cheeks, growibg deeper at the crock of his neck ; his eyes had blown, wild and galaxy like more then over, jeongguk wants to get lost in them.</p><p> </p><p> it snares him in with the promise of lips and words and dongmin and he doesn't want to pull away the siren like pull makes his heart hurt. </p><p> </p><p>his mouth is everlasting, his eyes an abyss of of red. it makes time go on and on and jeongguk wants to fall into it. that's love, that pliable emotion which lurks in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo pulls away, enough for his lips to rest on his own, enticing as a smirk covers it. he looks like a messand jeongguk thinks that he might look worse. if eros could be personified, it would be eunwoo and his mouth and his eyes and skin that seems soft and ! to dig his fingers into. </p><p> </p><p>"oh jeongguk". eunwoo mutters against his mouth, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. jeongguk has to press his hands into his hips to to stop himself to pulling himself in again. he aches. "aren't you a whore for me?". </p><p> </p><p>he gasps and god, he shouldn't be falling apart from this but he is and even seokjin's wide eyes he catches over his boyfriend's shoulder does nothing to make him regret anything. </p><p> </p><p>he kisses him again, leaning up and nails dig into his neck and jeongguk groans. he wonders if seokjin has left yet, that he could pull him forward until his ache brushes against eunwoo. </p><p> </p><p>but then as the moment came, eunwoo is pulling away and seokjin is gone behind him and his breath is still heavy on his lips. "i should show me your room".</p><p> </p><p>jeongguk's thoughts go to the wrinkled sheets, back arching and murmured confessions and the blush must show where his thoughts had slipped to as eunwoo tuts. his boyfriend leans to press a kiss against his cheek, his tone teasing and his words in german "we have to put away my suitcase first, my love". </p><p> </p><p>"and then?" jeongguk asks, hopeful and needy and he needs him, he misses him naked against him, the taste of his skin and the completeness he gets with laying in bed with him - either to sleep or for sex or even just laying in silence with each other. </p><p> </p><p>eunwoo presses another kiss against his mouth. "i missed you". </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you like the story or?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>